A Secret Told
by Dean-ReaperLover2o1o
Summary: Dean gets a call from Jo to met him and she tells him something that she should have 4 years ago... Dean&Jo story.
1. Glum Hellos

**A Secret Told…**

**Glum Hellos**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING OF SPN!! I wish but I don't….just Hanna is mine.

As Jo Harvelle waits for a certain someone, and she has one thing on her mind. She was thinking about how she was going to tell this someone that 'their' daughter was in the hospital. After 4 years, how was Jo going to tell this active hunter that he has a daughter that she kept secret from him…and boy if it was not hard? If it was not bad enough, how was she to tell him that these little girl…his little girl been in the hositpal for days and is barely hold on to her…. BEEP BEEP! The horn of the Impala shooked Jo and all her train of thought were gone.

As the black Chevy Impala took its place in a vacant parking place at Subway's parking lot. Jo walked up the car as a broken arm, tall Sam Winchester got out of the passenger's side and was followed by his 6'1 brother getting out of his favorite place, the driver side of the Impala.

"Hey Jo." Said Sam as he slightly hugged her with his good arm.

"Hiya Sam," Jo said back without taking her eyes off his brother. "Hey, there Dean."

"Hey Jo." As Dean did the exact opposite of Sam and walked right passed Jo and heading for Subway's side door. "Hey their open! You two hungry… I'm about to starve."

"Yea." Replied Sam.

"I'm hungry if your paying…" said Jo as she walk up to the door, standing in front of Dean.

"K. That's fine but just so we all know…" Dean said as he looked at his credit card, "We are being pleasured by a kind gentleman named Gregory Sharpie." Jo and Sam snickered at the complait as Dean opened the door and leaving him to say as Sam walked in the door "Ladies first…."

After waiting in line, getting, paying for our subs, we sat at the booth in the back facing straight toward the door and closest to the bathrooms with the speaker of the radio right straight above them. The radio was playing "Simple Man" as they eat their subs and not one spoke while they were eating. Well… until Dean asked the question with last bite of his sub in his mouth. "What so important that you call me because the last time I remember you didn't want to see me again?"

"Yea well…about that. I'm sorry. I should not have told you that… This is about a totally different thing. I have something to tell you that is way more important, Dean." Jo said.

Dean and Sam were looking at Jo with the funniest confused faces and Dean kidding around, immediately said, "What's up Jo? You pregnant or something?"

Jo shocked by Dean, she said "Yes… but it was only four years ago. That is why I called you and told you to meet me here."

Sam was shell-shocked questioned Jo, "Four years ago…"

"Yes, Sam. And Dean was and still is the father." Implead Jo without most serious, but in her mind she thought she sound like Maury saying, "You are the father."

Dean, immediately got what Jo was saying and said, "Hanna…. Hanna's my daughter. Ain't she?"

"Hanna?" Sam questioned, "I thought Hanna was your niece, Jo."

Jo surprised that Dean already could tell that the little girl, he knew as Hanna was his daughter which lead her into saying, "No, Sam. I lied. Hanna is Dean and mine's daughter. Mom made me tell people at the roadhouse that she was our niece."

With this left Dean wanting to know more and he wanted Jo to answer them.

"Jo, why you are here to tell me these…Why isn't Hanna here? She should be here, you know."

"She is in the hospital. She is really sick…she been in the hospital for days.now in intentive care. I want to tell you in person, not some over the phone bullshit. You know." Jo said fighting back at Dean with sympathy.

Dean got up and walked out the door of Subway, leaving clueless Sam and an emotional Jo at the booth.

**Author's Note:** Please be nice…. This is my first Fanfiction. Reviews would be nicer.


	2. The Riot Room

**A Secret Told…**

**The Riot Room**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING OF SPN!! I wish but I don't…. Just Hanna is mine.

_Dean got up and walked out the door of Subway, leaving clueless Sam and an emotional Jo at the booth. _

Jo looked up and ran after Dean. Unforunately, Dean was already outside when she got out of the booth. Sam throws away the food and headed out the door. Dean was in his car, sitting, waiting, as Jo open the passenger's side door and got in the Impala.

"What is YOUR problem?"

"What hostipal is she at?"

"What?"

"What hostipal is Hanna at?"

"Memorial" said Jo as Sam joined the two in the car. Dean started the car and was heading to Daleway Memorial Hostipal.

"Where we going?" Sam asked

"Memorial Hostipal, Sammy." Dean replied as his and Jo's eyes met. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to the Hostipal, but they got there in nine. Dean parked the car and switched off the engine.

"Ok, so why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Thought we give Jo a ride…instead of her having to walk." Dean replied. Sam nodded. Jo stepped out of the car and bent down her head to say, "Would you two like to come in?"

"Would you?" Dean snapped back at her suggestion.

Jo paused and said, "Yes…Yes, I would."

Dean got out of the car along with Sam. "I'll show you the way"; Jo implied as they walked into the hostipal with signs pointing in every direction. Jo took them up three flights of stairs, a hallway, and turn right into a room.

"K…we are here." Jo said. Now, I'm not sure if Dean noticed that they were on the Intentive Care hallway, but the banner caught Sam's eye. Ellen was sitting on the edge of the bed as they walked in.

"Hey Mom. She still sleeping?" Jo asked as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Yeah. Hey there boys." Ellen said as she gave Jo some eyes. Dean walked to the opposite side of the bed, as Jo, so he could get a better look at his sick little girl. Hanna had Dean's light brown hair and looked extremely pale with purple around the bottom of her eyes.

"What's her condition?" Sam asked as he walked more in the room to get a better view of her.

Ellen, sadly, replied before Jo could, "Pneumonia and bronchitis. They got her on medicine that is treating the viruses and cooling her high fever. The doctor said they were working but taking a toll out on Hanna." Ellen added as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello again." The doctor said as he looked over Hanna's IV lines in her arm and the machine records. Everything seems to be fine.

"Hey" said Jo as she sat on the bed.

"We have company, I see." said the doctor as he turned to look at Dean then Sam, who was about a foot away from him.

"Yes, This is Hanna's father, Dean, and his brother, Sam." Jo explained.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Beers, but I like people to call me Bud." He said as he lean in to shake Sam's hand and then over the bed to do the same to Dean.

"Well, how is she?" Dean asked Dr. Bud.

"She doin' much better than when I, first, saw her. I think she should be able to leave soon after she wakes." Dr. Bud said.

"Well, I know she will be happy about that." Jo added as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"Yes, thanks." Ellen said.

"Call for me if you have any more questions. And call me when she wakes." Said Bud as he left the room. Later, after everyone was tired and sleepy, Jo asked Dean if they could talk outside in the hall. Dean attended and they walked out the door to the hall.

"Listen, Dean, I'm sorry. You had to find out this way. I was just so…scared and I just thought you had the right to know." Jo said with tearfully eyes.

"Jo, I'm just glad you told me now then sixteen years later. At least, now, I can be there for her and you… Jo don't be scared. I'm here, now." Dean said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Jo, Dean…she is waking up." Intruded Sam.

**Author's Note:** OK…I hope you like it. I did my best with the grammar this time until I find a Beta. Thanks for the reviews! Amylaurelmarie have been a BIG help…THANKZ!


	3. The Wake Welcome

**A Secret Told…**

**The Wake Welcome**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING OF SPN!! I wish but I don't… Just Hanna is mine.

"_Jo, Dean…she is waking up." Intruded Sam. _

Jo was the first in the room as Sam followed Dean. Jo was at thr right side of the bed and got on her knees to talk to Hanna, whose eyes were slowly opening and closing.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Mommy…"

"Yes, I'm here, baby." Jo said as she touched Hanna's warm cheek.

"Mommy, I'm…thirsty." Hanna said, coughing between every other word. Everyone looked around for some water and the water was on the left side of the bed where Ellen was sitting on the bed, also where she was just sleeping. Ellen poured Hanna a glass and handed it to Jo.

Jo could not find a straw so she lifted Hanna's head up meanwhile Hanna put her hands on the glass and mumbled, "Mommyy…I can do it…myself." Jo still held the cup as Hanna took a sip of the cool water. Hanna started coughing and gagged, a little bit, as she laid her head back on the pillow.

"Hanna, does it hurt to shallow?"

Hanna answered her mother with a nod as she rubbed her throat with her right hand.

"Hanna, be careful. You don't need to pull those tubes out." Ellen informed the little girl. That made Hanna look up at her and then she scanned the room. She saw her mom's old boyfriend and his brother. She gave a half smile and waved at Dean then Sam, who waved with broken right hand.

"Yeah, Sam and Dean came to see you." Jo said.

"Good, I'm hungry." Hanna respond as her smile grew bigger and she tried holding coughs back in her throat that came out three seconds after she finished her sentence.

"What you want, Hanna?" Sam asked.

"A big Kid's Meal cheeseburger with an Orange Juice…please." Hanna answered with coughing after the word juice.

"No, the doctor has not said if you allowed to eat yet." Jo said.

"Plus its hurts when you shallow a sip of water, what do you think it's going to feel like where you shallow a piece of a cheeseburger?" Dean asked as he walked up to the end of the bed and played with Hanna's toes.

"An ant bite…" Hanna said, coughing, laughing, and kicking at Dean arm, "I want to go home, mommy."

"I know, but you are sick. You have to wait until you are all better ok?" Jo replied to her little girl request.

Hanna looked down and sighed before laying her back down on the bed. She pleaded with her mother by playing with her fingers and saying, "Please…mommy…please." She looked at Jo with tearfully eyes and a puppy-dog face, but eventually stopped as she curled up in a ball on the hostipal bed.

"I know you do, but you can't leave just yet. Go to sleep and when you wake up, you may be able to go home. Just give it some time plus the more sleep you get, the better you will feel tomorrow." Jo said as she tugged Hanna's long bangs behind her ears and out of her face as Hanna fell asleep.

"Speaking of hungry…" Dean whispered to Sam.

"You just ate, Dean." Sam snapped.

"So…I have a high metabolism."

"Since…when?"

"Birth."

"That is perfect. Then I won't have to go to the cafeteria alone." Jo said as she walked the couch and got money out of her purse. "Mom, I'll be back soon."

The three took the elevator down to the Lobby and began searching for the cafeteria, which was to the left of the Lobby. Dean ordered two hotdogs wit everything, fries, and a bag of peanut M&Ms because they didn't have any pies cooked. Jo walked to the medicine machine and got an aspicin and then to the drink machine to get a 20 oz. bottle of water. Sam was getting coffees, one for him and the other for Dean, as Dean put his tray of food on the table, right beside the enterance door. Jo joined him as Sam pulled up a chair.

"So, what happened to your hand, Sam? Jo asked.

"A dead girl broke it." Dean said with a mouthful of hotdog. Jo smiled at Dean and looked at Sam as he said the real answer.

"She was a zombie and a strong…strong one." Sam said as he dranked his coffee. "How is the business at the Roadhouse?"

"Same old hunters…same old business."

"When did Hanna get sick?"

"About three days ago."

"Three days?" Dean asked as he began to eat his second hotdog.

"Yeah, she seemed fine the first day, just a little cough here and there. I gave her medicine for it, and the second day, she was running around the roadhouse, not a problem. Then Thursday came and she just was too tired to get up and she had a fever of 104 that's when I took her to Urgent Care. They sent her here when her fever spiked to 107 and her throat started to swelling. They have her on the 'breathing machine' thing, but she got better and they took it off last night." Jo explained as Dean ate the last of the fries and drink his coffee.

"Damn." Dean muttered.

"So she _is_ improving?" Sam asked.

"Yes, so they say. I just want to take her home. She is not comfortable here." Jo added and Sam nodded, he wasn't a big fan of hostipals, either.

"She will go home soon…she will fight this." Dean said as he put the bag of M&Ms in his coat pocket.

"Yeah, Jo, don't worry. Hanna will pull through." Sam added. Jo smiled and slighty nodded.

"Yes, I know she will." Jo said.

They left the caferteria and headed back to the room. While on the elevator, Dean saw how worried Jo was and touched her hand. Their fingers interwined and she laid her head on his chest. As they walked down the hallway, turn right, and Sam entered the room. Dean stopped Jo and pulled her up against the wall.

"Stop worrying.' Dean said as he leaned in to kiss her. Jo stopped him and said "Dean…she is sick."

"I know, but worrying…it will not make her any better." Dean said as he, slowly, backed away from her.

"Dean…please…" Jo pleaded as she pulled him back to her and passionately kissed him. "There is no real need to worry is there?"

"Only if your mother walks out right now." Dean said as he kissed her back. After several seconds, she seemed to pull herself away from him and said, "I can't believe you are scared of my mother."

Jo entered the room with a smile on her face and then entered Dean with a grin on his face that made Ellen and Sam wonder.

**Author's Note:** Alright!! Tell me what you think…Sorry for the grammar mistakes…. The search for a Beta is not going so well… Review PLZ! THANKS SOO MUCH!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	4. The Silent Silence

**A Secret Told…**

**The Silent Silence**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING OF SPN! I wish but I don't… Just Hanna is mine.

Several days after Hanna was discharged from the hostipal, she went home. Sam and Dean were planning to stay at the Roadhouse but they got caught in an easy hunt that was in town. It was a quick hunt of a lower class demon that didn't know what it was doing and Dean showed it where it could go and stay. Though it took them about two days to find and kill it. They were on their way back to the Roadhouse to meet up with Jo, was calling Dean on his cell.

"Hello?" Dean asked as he answered his phone.

_"Hey" _

"Hey, Jo. What's up?"

"_Oh…nothing. You already finished the hunt?"_

"Yeah, it was easy…"

"_So, you own your way back?"_

"Yup, I'm with Sam."

"_Of course."_

"How is Hanna?"

"_She is still sleeping, but she haven't had a fever or cough since the day before yesterday."_

"That's good."

"_Yeah."_

**Silence**

**Silence **

**Silemce**

"_Tell Sam I said, Hey."_

"Jo said Hey Sam" Dean said to his younger brother.

"Tell her I said Hey." Sam said back.

"He says Hey."

**Silence **

**Silence**

"_Where are you at?"_

"On the 701 about to pull up at the Roadhouse."

"_Oh…You are that close. Ok, well, I'll see you when you get here."_

"Yeah. Bye, Jo."

"_Later, Dean." Jo said about to hang up the phone, but remember to tell him why she really called him. "Oh…wait…Dean?"_

"Yeah?'

"_I told Hanna about you, last night."_

"What she say?"

"_Nothing…she didn't say anything and she still sleeping."_

"Ok. Well, we are pulling up."

"_K. Talk to you here."  
_

"All right, bye." Dean said as he closed his phone. Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and walked into the Roadhouse front doors. There ae about five or six other people, who were, most likely, hunters, all ready in the roadhouse. Some eyeballed Sam and Dean as they walked up the bar.

"Hey, Ellen." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam…Dean." Ellen greeted the boys.

"Where is Jo?' Dean asked as he looked around for her.

"In her room…" Ellen replied.

"May I go back there…?"

Ellen shrugged and said "Sure you can, but better remember I'm watching you." Dean nodded his head as he walked to the back of the Roadhouse, and knocked on the door of the room he, once, know as Jo's room and knocked on it. The doorknob turned and the door opened, but that was not Jo.

The person, who stood in the doorway, was about maybe foue foot and was wearing a AC/DC tee-shirt that was way too big for her. Her light-brown hair was a mess and her face looked rough as if she just woke up.

"Yes?' She asked.

"Sorry, I thought this was your mom's room. I am looking for her. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why?'

"Why, what?"

"Why you looking for her?' Hanna asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"She keeps secrets," Hanna whispered but Dean heard what she said. Hanna jumped on her bed and lefted Dean at the door.

He follwed her to the bed and said, "Hanna…" Dean pulled her into his arms as he sat on the bed, revealing that she was crying.

"You know whats she told me?" Hanna asked Dean with tears falling down her face.

"Yea…She told you I was your father." Dean replied touching her wet cheek.

"No…She told me that she didn't know my daddy and that the only thing, she could remember was that he was a hunter. Then yesterday she said you were my daddy…and…she knows…you." Hanna said between her sobs.

"She didn't mean to…she just thought it was best for you not to know who I really was. Plus, she is not the only peron that has done that. Look, Hanna, sometimes people do things that they think is best but later it was the worst." Dean explained as he cradled her until she stopped crying. She looked up at Dean with her wide damp eyes and nodded her head in agreement with him. Then, realized that she was in her bedclothes and she needed to change.

"I got to change…will you get me them clothes on the big thing there." Hanna asked Dean as she combed her hair. The big thing was a dresser and Dean gave her the clothes. She asked him if he would turn around while she was changing. He looked at her little posters of Dylan and Cole Spouse and Hannah Montana.

"Ok…I'm done. We can go." Hanna said as she opened her door and was spooked at Sam, who was standing at the door.

"Oh…umm…Ellen wants to know what you want for lunch?" Sam asked. Hanna turned and looked at Dean, who was looking at Sam.

"Hey, are you hungry?

"Yes." Dean replied.

"Good me too. What you want?"

"What you got?"

"Hotdogs, Chicken, Fries, Salad…" Hanna said as she lifted one of her fingers naming the items.

"What you want?"

"I want hotdog salad because I had chicken yesterday."

"Ok, it seems good to me but I want just hotdogs…no salad."

'I DO!"

"Shhh…."Dean said as he picked up Hanna and put his finger on his and her lips.

"Ok. Tell Aunt Ellen I want a hotdog salad and Daddy wants just hotdog, please." Hanna, playfully, whispered.

"A hotdog salad?" Sam inquired.

"She knows what I'm talking about." Hanna answered.

"Ok…." Sam said smiling, and turned around to walk out.

"Thank you…hey tell her what you want if you are hungry." Hanna added as she lead them out the door, but was stopped by the breaking of her window and the hole in her wall right above her head…near Sam's gut. Sam and Dean ducked as Dean pulled Hanna down with him and held her close to him. They ducked another bullet and then another, that when it stopped and Ellen and Jo ran to the back of the Roadhouse right into Hanna's room. They saw Sam and Dean under the window covering Hanna and Ellen asked, "What the hell?"

**Silence**

**Silence**

**Silence**

**Author's Note:** OK! Sorry for the grammar mistakes…. The search for a Beta is not going so well AT ALL… Review PLZ!


	5. Blood Ties

**A Secret Told…**

**Blood Ties**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING OF SPN! I wish but I don't… Just Hanna is mine.

Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing…and BIG thankz to Jinx who is my beta for this story!! Thankz you're the Best!

_They saw Sam and Dean under the window covering Hanna and Ellen asked, "What the hell?"_

Ellen ran to the window and saw taillights of a red Dodge Charger. There was only one person that Ellen knew had a car like that, and that has been to her bar. He was a hunter, ruthless one at that, Gordon Walker. Jo followed her mother into the room, but not to look out the window. Jo headed towards Sam and Dean, who were still covering Hanna. Jo took Hanna from Dean's arms and into her arms with her eyes looking straight at Dean.

"That was Gordon." Ellen said as she turned to look at Sam and Dean, who were already off the floor at the edge of the used-to-be window, but now a open space or hole in the room.

"What?!" Sam asked while he looked at the open space and saw nothing, but dust from where someone had spun out of the wood towards the highway.

"Gordon, Gordon Walker?" Dean asked with bits of anger in his voice.

"Yes," Ellen replied. "That was his car." She looked at Jo, who was holding Hanna. Ellen realized that Hanna was crying and she had blood on her clothes.

"Hanna, What's wrong?" Jo asked as she looked at Hanna as everyone in the room looked at her.

"My leg!" Hanna screamed as she pulled away from Jo. Hanna got out of her mother's arms and kneels down to look at her leg. There was blood pouring from her left leg, just below her knee.

"Hanna, let me see." Jo said as she kneeled down to get a better view of Hanna's leg.

"No!" Hanna said, running out of the room, with blood dripping all over the floor.

"HANNA!" Jo yelled as she saw her daughter run out of the room, although Hanna was already in the bathroom at the time.

"She must have some glass in her leg." Ellen said, as she looked at the floor that was covered in seared glass. Jo sighed and walked out of the room toward the bathroom, leaving Sam, Dean, and her mother.

"That's going to hurt when she pulls it out." Sam said as Dean changed the subject.

"That was Gordon?"

"Yes." Ellen answered, again.

"I'm going to kill him. That son-of-a-." Dean furiously said heading toward the door.

"Why? He is long gone, now." Sam implied.

"He's right, Dean, plus he'll surely come back to finish the job." Ellen added.

Dean was listening, but continue to walk out of the room. Dean was walking down the hallway and he heard crying coming from the bathroom with a few screams and shrieks as well. Dean opened the door and saw Hanna on the counter with her left leg in the sink. Jo was standing right in front of her and her clothes were less dry then Dean remembered them being in Hanna's room.

"Mama," Hanna cried, "It HURTS…stop…"

"I know"

"Then stop, Mama" Hanna pleaded as she covered her leg with her hands.

"If you let me get it out, it wouldn't." Jo said roughly as she pushed Hanna's hands away and turned the water on. Jo saw Dean at door, peeked in. "You could help!" Hanna turned her head to see who her mother was talking to and reached her little arms out to Dean, as he walked up to her. "Shh. It will only hurt for a little bit. I promise." Jo said persuading Hanna as she cleaned the blood off and reveal about an inch or an inch and a half cut on her leg.

"Hey, Hanna. Look" Dean said as he saw the cut and piece of glass in Hanna's leg. Hanna looked up at Dean with her big hazel eyes that were wet, her cheeks were damp, and she looked so miserable.

"What?" Hanna asked as she tried to turn her head back to look at her leg, but Dean kept her facing him.

"What your favorite band?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What is your favorite band?"

"REO Speedwagon." Hanna answered as she gripped Dean's arm and turned her head back to her mom. Jo showed them both the piece of glass that she had successfully pulled out of their daughter's leg.

"See." Jo said as she waved it in front of Hanna's face.

"You done?" Hanna asked as she let go of Dean and examined her leg that was still bleeding.

"Almost, let me see if you need stitches." Jo said applying pressure to the wound and uncovering it.

"Oh no, No way. It's good." Hanna replied as she stuck her left leg up to Jo's face.

"Ok. You better get that foot out of my face." Jo said cleaning the reminder of the blood off Hanna's leg. Jo put a glaze, and two big band-aids on Hanna's cut that was still bleeding, and told her if it bleeds through to go get her. Hanna agreed, jumped down from the sink, took Dean by the hand, and slightly pulled him out of the bathroom towards the center of the Roadhouse.

* * *

"Is he mad?" Ellen asked as she began sweeping up the glass.

"No," Sam answered, "Maybe."

Ellen cleaned up most of the glass as Sam helped by holding the dustpan. Then, they both left the room and headed to the bar. Sam followed Ellen, but he stopped at the bathroom door. He looked in and saw Hanna on the counter with her leg in the sink. Dean was standing behind her while Jo stood in front, while holding Hanna's leg down in the sink. Sam smiled and continued on his way to the bar. As he sat at on an empty bar stool, a hunter walked up and asked Ellen if something was wrong. He heard Ellen telling the man that Hanna was horse playing and accidently broke the window. The man believed the lie and replied, 'That was all the noise back there then.' Ellen handed him another beer, he went back to his table, and started cleaning his guns.

"Whose was that?" Sam asked.

"Hank" Ellen replied, looking at Sam with a confused look. "You don't know him?"

"No." Sam answered taking another look at the hunter.

"Hank Winchester. That's your daddy's brother." Ellen informed him as Hanna came running up to him, followed by Dean, and she took the stool beside Sam while Dean took the vacant stool beside Hanna.

"Did you make my hotdog salad?" Hanna asked Ellen.

"No, I didn't know you wanted it."

"You didn't tell her? You are a bad waitress." Hanna told Sam as she slapped his shoulder.

"_Waiter_." Jo corrected her daughter as she joined her mom behind the counter. Hanna made a face at Jo and mimicked her, as Jo did the same in return.

TBC

**Author's Note:** I'm SOO VERY sorry for the wait but I was sick!! I still wrote but could not update sooooo Chap. 5, 6, 7, and maybe 8 will be coming to you SOON! THANKZ SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! And Jinx you are the BEST!!


	6. Caught RedHanded

**A Secret Told…**

**Caught Red-Handed!**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING OF SPN! I wish but I don't… Just Hanna is mine.

As day turned to night, Sam hardly got anytime alone with his brother, and just when he believed he had an opening, his little niece, who he just met, takes it. He liked seeing Dean playing with his daughter, which answered his life-long, question of how Dean would be as a father. Dean was the one who always took care of him. Earlier that very day Sam found out that his dad had a brother. '_A brother._' Sam questioned that maybe there was a different set of Winchesters or maybe his father did not know he had a brother. He searched his memory and his father's journal for any mention of a brother. Sam lost his train of thought as a similar looking hunter, who he learned was his father's brother, walked right beside him.

"Hey." The hunter said as he walked by Sam, who nodded in response and looked back down at his father's journal.

"Hey." A voice from behind that spooked Sam.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said as Dean sat in the chair next to him.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but how you get away from Hanna?"

"Jo got her to take a bath."

"Oh, well. I have a question."

"Shoot." Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

"Has Dad ever mention to you he have a brother?" Sam whispered as he leaned toward Dean.

"No…not that I remember…why?" Dean answered, quietly, playing along with Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and replied, "That guy over there…Ellen said he was dad's brother." Sam silently pointed towards Hank, who was writing in his journal, as Dean looked right at him.

'That guy?" Dean pointed and Sam nodded, "Okay, I can see how Ellen could call him Dad's brother. He has similar facial features as Dad, the same color hair, and maybe the same height, but I'm sure he don't even know Dad."

"His last name is Winchester."

"So, it's a coincidence…like all the people with the name Smith or Parker."

"Yeah, sure Dean, but how many Winchesters do you think there can be?"

"Well, apparently two sets." Sam sighed at his brother's one-track mind.

"Ok. Well, I got Ash to look into it."

"What? Why, Sam?"

"Because maybe he really is Dad's brother and we, maybe even Dad didn't know about."

"Ok, fine Sam. Do what you want, but I'm goin' to eat." Dean concluded, leaving Sam to his father's journal and the empty bar. Jo came in the room and walked up to Dean, who was stuffing his face. She pulled him away from his plate and toward the back of the Roadhouse. Shortly later, came wet-haired Hanna, who pulled up a seat beside Sam.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing…umm…Research."

"Really…what about? That's a reaper," Hanna said, pointing at the drawn picture of a reaper in John's journal.

"Yeah, that's a reaper. You know about reapers?"

"Yea…Duh, Who doesn't?"

"You shouldn't…you're too…" Sam stuttered as he closed the journal.

"Wait…What's that?" Hanna asked, pointing at the book that was now closed.

"What?" Sam asked as he opened back up the journal.

"Nothing…" Hanna said.

"No…what?" Sam said flipping through the pages, but stop at the end of the journal.

"That there…"

"This?" Sam asked as he pointed at a picture.

"Yes. I like looking at pictures they're fun."

"That's me as a baby, your dad…Dean, my mom, and my dad." Sam smiled as he pointed at every person in the picture. He looked at Hanna as she studied the picture and realized that Hanna looked at little like his mom, but Dean's big green eyes ruined it.

"That's you?" Hanna asked pointing at baby Sam.

"Yeah. Why?" Hanna looked at the picture then Sam and said, "You sure have changed."

"You will too."

"Nuhuh…I look a little bit like my baby pictures still, but you don't look nothing like that baby." Hanna explained as she looked and pointed at the baby Sam.

"Well, you're not 25 yet like I am. People do change when they grow up."

"So…I like being 4." Hanna said, holding up four fingers in Sam's face, jumped down from the stool, and looked around. "Have you seen my mama or daddy?"

"Yeah, they went out back." Sam said and noticed that Hanna called Dean…daddy.

"Okey Dokey. Thanks. Later Sammy." Hanna said before running out of the room.

* * *

"Hey" Jo said over Dean's shoulder. 

"Hey back." Dean greeted Jo with a mouthful of food as Jo grabbed his hand.

"Come with me."

"Umm…OK." Dean agreed, raising his eyebrows. Jo lead them outside behind the roadhouse between the storage room and the trashcans.

"Where's Hanna?" Dean asked as Jo moved closer to him.

"Getting dressed…hopefully." Dean smiled at the image of his four-year old daughter walking around naked.

"So?" Dean asked as he pushed Jo, slightly, into the wall of the storage room. "What's up?"

"This…" Jo answered as she pulled her and Dean into a furious, passionate kiss on the lips. This kiss led Dean down Jo's neck and she to pull off Dean's coat. Dean was up her shirt and unhooking her bra. Jo felt Dean strong leg muscles as he lifted her up against the wall. Jo reached down his pants, touching his manhood, as Dean messed up Jo's hair and kissed her lips. Dean slightly pushed Jo up against the wall, causing Jo to moan. Jo began pulling herself forward while unzipping Dean's pants when something caught her eye.

"Dean! Stop!" Jo said as she zipped Dean's pants back up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Why?" Jo motioned behind Dean, who turned his head and saw his…their four-year old daughter.

"Hanna? What are you doing?" Jo asked as she pulled away from Dean and began fixing her bra.

"Nothing." Hanna replied.

"Do you want something?" Dean asked as he picked up his coat and walked up to Hanna.

"A puppy?"

"You're not getting a puppy." Jo snapped as she followed Dean.

"WHY?" Hanna winced.

"How long you been there?" Jo asked as she looked at Hanna with a 'stop wincing' stare.

"Why?" Hanna asked as Jo began pointing her finger at her.

"I just came out here. I saw daddy was messing up your hair and going up your shirt. And what were you doing?"

"Nothing…just Dean being foolish." Jo said patting Hanna on the head and winked at Dean.

"Well, Do you know what time it is?" Hanna asked pointing her finger at Jo and Dean.

"No. What time is it?" Jo asked, pushed Hanna's hand down.

"It's eleven. My bedtime." Hanna informed them.

"Ok. Come on than I'll tuck you in." Jo said, taking Hanna's hand.

"No…I want Dean to do it." Hanna said as she went to Dean and hugged his side.

"Umm…Ok." Jo said. "Do you know if Dean wants to tuck you in?"

"Yes. Of course, he does." Hanna answered. "Dean, will you tuck me in?"

"Sure." Dean said lifted Hanna with one arm, as she smiled 'I told you so' smile at Jo. "Dang, you are light-weight."

They all three walked inside, stopped by Sam so Hanna could wish him a good night and sweet dreams with a hug. Then Ellen and meeting Ash in the hallway do to same thing with him. Ash pulled up a seat beside Sam, who was dosing on and off at the bar.

"Hey…sleepy. I got it." Ash said slapping Sam's shoulder with a large folder.

"It took a while." Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, your daddy's got a big family…more like 'unfortunately large' family." Ash said laying a folder on the bar and slid it towards Sam. It was filled with the Winchester family tree.

"So is Hank, really my dad's brother?"

"Yeah, and he sure ain't the only one."

TBC

**Author's Note:** Thankz! Bunches of Thankz to Jinx. The reviews are the best! I said 'ain't' because I think Ash is a little Southern and I had to show it. I hope you like it…anywayz. Reviews…plz!


	7. Father of the Year

**A Secret Told…**

**Father of the Year**

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING OF SPN! I wish but I don't…Just Hanna is mine. I don't own Baby Sinclair.

"_Yeah, and he sure ain't the only one." Ash informed Sam._

"What? Then, how many?" Sam asked Ash, who was drinking beer.

"Well, he's got two half-brothers, one whole brother, and a step-brother."

"Dang. Any sisters"

"Three, but they're all half."

"Ok, well, wait. Dean will be back in a few, he is tucking in Hanna." Sam said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ok." Ash said as he chucked his beer.

* * *

Hanna was going to sleep in Jo's room because of the little incident that happened earlier that day. Hanna climbed in her mom's bed while Dean keep her company as Jo went to get her purple smiley face pillow and Baby Sinclair.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Hanna asked as Dean sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yeah."

"Good, I don't want you to leave." Hanna said with a half-smile on her face as she looked up to Dean, who was smiling too.

"Hey, you are Hanna Sue. Smiley and Baby Sinclair." Jo said, entering the room and walked up to her bed. Jo placed Smiley under Hanna's left arm and Baby Sinclair in her right arm. Jo leaned in front of Dean to kiss her daughter and Hanna kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep…no getting up when everyone else is asleep." Jo informed Hanna as Dean stood up and Jo pulled the covers over Hanna until they reached her stomach and stopped.

"Good night." Hanna said as she leaned forward to hug and kiss Dean's cheek, Dean hugged and patted her back in return.

"Ok, mama. I won't." Hanna added, laying back down and rolled over. While Dean and Jo, who turned off the light, left the room and Hanna waved at them, then closed her eyes.

"Well, that was…weird."Dean said as he turned around to look at Jo.

"I thought it was cute, almost, precious. She likes you." Jo replied.

"Who doesn't?" Dean grinned as he pulled Jo into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Jo asked after he finished.

"I don't know…just thanks." Dean said as he looked at Jo. Jo understood and nodded as she hugged him and kissed him back.

"Amen…" Ellen, who was in the hallway, coughed.

"Hi, Mom."

"Ellen…" Dean said, clearing his throat.

"If you two are going to do that, do it. Well, first, where I don't see you. Second, hear you, and third, so no one else can see it." Ellen said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Ok…" Jo said, turning back to look at Dean.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean replied in a serious tone before looking at Jo. "You going to sleep?"

"Yeah, in a few. You?"

"Na…maybe later. If you looking for me later, I'll be at the bar with Sam."

"All right. Good night." Jo said before hugging Dean and left to go to Hanna's room. Dean walked down the end of the hallway saw Ash, who was sitting with Sam, at the bar so Dean decided to join them.

"Hey, Ash." Dean said as he sat beside Ash, who was between the brothers.

"Hey, Dean." Ash waved his beer bottle at Dean.

"Ash got information on dad's family." Sam informed Dean.

"Really? Well, enlighten me on our family history." Dean snapped, sarcastically. Ash nodded, put down his beer bottle, and opened the folder.

"You were saying our dad had 'brothers' and 'sisters.'" Sam asked, recapping his and Ash's previous conversation.

"Yes. I wouldn't believe it if someone told me but its true. See, your dad's dad got around…the guy's got six children, all by different women, except two and he only had two wives," Ash told Dean and Sam, who met eyes, then looked back at the folder. "Your dad's dad was named Sonny, Sonny Howard Winchester had his first son with his first wife, Monica Elinor Myers, at the age of 17. She was 16. His name is Sonny Howard Winchester Jr. Then, Sonny had a second son with Yolanda 'Jo-Jo' Figurase who was named Hank Allen Winchester on January 2nd, 1954. Only a month and days later, Sonny and a Sharon Faye Travers had their first daughter, Samantha Dale Travers, born on February 29th. On December 12th, 1954, Yolanda or 'Jo-Jo' had his third and her second son, John Edmund Winchester."

"Wait, so Hank and our dad are full-blooded blood brothers." Sam asked.

"Yes, same mom and dad." Ash nodded, as he got his last sip of beer.

"Damn, all three kids in the same year...talk 'bout Father of the Year." Dean said and Ash laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and asked Ash to continue.

"Yeah, of course, Sonny had one more son with a Sarah Michelle Reed, Brady Cole Reed, born on April 1st, 1961 and dead on September 29th, 1966."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The police reports says he was killed in a hit-and-run, by a drunk driver." Sam and Dean looked at each other as Ash continued, "Finally, Sonny had his last child with his second wife, Mary-Anne Rose Waters, they named the girl, Emily Faith Waters, on November 12th, 1968. Though, that only your dad's dad family…this is your dad's mom's little chain. Jo-Jo married Bryon Willis Harvelle; it was their first try at marriage from the both of them. Bryon had only one son with his ex-girlfriend and his name was William Anthony Harvelle born on July 11th, 1956 and died on May 15th, 1995."

"Jo's dad is our dad's step brother?" Dean inquired.

"Yes. So says records but see there is no blood relation between the Winchesters' or Harvelles' until a little girl born on December 11th, 1961 named Megon Selena Harvelle to Bryon and Yolanda 'Jo-Jo' Harvelle."

"Dean…" Sam intruded Ash and pointed at a little at the end of the hallway.

"Come here…" Said Dean, waving her towards him. Hanna ran up to Dean, who lifted her up and put her on the bar. "What you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep…mommy's asleep and I don't want to wake her."

"So you come to me?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Hanna said while nodding her head as she laid it on Dean's chest. "Can I sleep with you?" Hanna asked as she slid off the bar into Dean's lap and pulled herself up with her arms around Dean's neck and her head on his shoulders. Dean turned and looked at Ash and Sam with 'What do I do' look. Unfortunately, Ash was smiling at Hanna, she had done the same thing before to him and no one helped him. While, Sam had the different, pleased, puzzled look on his face.

TBC

**Author's Note:** Thankz! The reviews are the best! I said 'ain't' because I think Ash is a little Southern and I had to show it. I hope you like it…anywayz. Plz...review!

**Reader's Trivia: **Does anyone know what T.V. Show Baby Sinclair is from and what he is? **Hint: He is not a doll!** Answer within your reviews.


	8. Midnight Madness

**A Secret Told…**

**Midnight Madness**

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING OF SPN! I wish but I don't…Just Hanna is mine. I don't own Baby Sinclair.

**NOTE: **Thankz 2 xxJinx13xx for Beta-ing this story b/c w/out her you would b reading stuff like this w/ incorrect grammar and spelling so thankz 2 her. And go read her story **'Accidents Happen', **it's a quite a treat!

Shortly after, Hanna interrupted Dean, Sam, and Ash conversation, Dean carried Hanna back to Jo's room, where Hanna was supposed to be sleeping.

"There now go to sleep." Dean said as he laid Hanna back down on the bed.

"Tell me a story." Hanna said as she sat up on the bed.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, look what time it is and you should already be asleep." Dean said as he pointed at the clock, that read 1:34 a.m., and stood at the foot of Jo's bed, a bed that Dean was familiar with. Hanna lay back down and rolled over with her back to Dean.

"Fine...be a meanie." Hanna softly whispered. Sam came in the room, dragging a cot along with him.

"Sorry…" Sam whispered as he hit the edge of the bed, thinking Hanna was asleep.

"Its ok. She not asleep." Dean said as he sat down at the foot of Jo's bed.

"How do you know?" Hanna asked as she rolled back over to look at Sam.

"Hey Sammy."

"Sam…Hanna."

"You call him Sammy."

"Well, I have known him longer and he don't mind."

"Actually, I do…sometimes…like in middle school and high school." Sam corrected his brother.

"Oh, I'm sowwie then," Hanna apologized to Sam, "I won't call you something, you don't want me too." Dean lay down beside his daughter, and wiggled himself into the bed. Sam was preparing his cot for him to sleep on.

"Can I have some covers?" Dean asked his daughter.

"No." Hanna mimicked Dean.

"Why?"

"Because you should already be asleep." Hanna said that then Dean poked her causing her to pock him back. Before they knew it, Dean was tickling Hanna, while she playfully punched him and kicked him in the stomach. "Hey, watch it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Dean immediately forgave her and Hanna knew it. She took Baby Sinclair and hit Dean with it. The two continued playing around until about three o'clock when, finally, Hanna laid herself down and went to sleep. Dean joined her on the bed before she dozed off. She had one of her little arms around Dean, who was ready for her to go to sleep and Sam, who couldn't get any shut-eye because of Dean started a game to throw stuff at Sam, was ready too.

"Is she, finally, asleep?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, "I think she is." Dean slightly pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jo walked in her room first saw a cot in the middle of her room with someone who was too big to be in it, causing the boy she knew as Sam to cuddle up in a ball. Then when she turned away from her closet, where she got some decent clothes to put on she saw ex boyfriend/father of her child A.K.A. Dean lying in her bed. She saw a small hand on his neck, this caused her to move closer and saw her little daughter with her finger in her hair from where she twirls it before and while she sleeps, her head on Deanâ€™s chest, and Dean had his arms around her, holding her close. Jo took out her phone and, of course, took a picture. She love it so much she set it was her main wallpaper and changed her banner from '!My Mini Me!' to '!My Luvs! Jo, then, left the room, leaving 'her luvs' to their precious dreams. Jo walk to the bar, to start her day with her mom's coffee. She saw her mother come in with her arms full of boxes of beer bottles.

"You need any help?" Jo asked as her coffee cooled.

"No, I got it. Thanks, anyway."

"What do you want me to do today?"

"I need you to go to the store for me. I need some supplies. I'm running low, the list is on the phone booth."

"Alright. I'll go when Hanna wakes up…if that's ok."

"Yeah…you know about you and Hanna…she not mad at you anymore, for lying to her is she?"

"No, I guess not. She's been talking to me." Jo said as she sat down at the table and drank her coffee.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping with Dean."

"In your room?"

"Yeah, my room is packed. Sam took the cot out of the storage room and slept in it. I slept in Hanna's bed."

"Oh…I thought Sam was going to share a room with Ash."

"No….He is sleeping in my room. Oh…Mama…come look at this." Jo said as she put down her cup and flipped out her phone.

"Is that them now?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, Isn't that cute?" Jo said, smiling, looking at her mom's face, and waiting for an expression.

"Hanna is, but Dean ruined it." Jo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She looks like him." Jo said, looking back at the picture.

"Unfortunately, I know…that's how I knew you were lying to me. When you said she was someone else's and not Dean's…not everyone in this world has that 'cheeky' grin them two share. Ellen said and sighed, "Jo, honey, you know Dean is going to go back hunting any day now."

"Yes, I know, but 'unfortunately' I know Dean too. He won't leave Hanna long…she is his family now. He'll go do the hunt and come back."

"To where?"

"Here." Jo said, putting her phone back on her waist. "Why? Is that a problem?

"No…just you want Hanna staying here with all these hunters."

"Yeah…well…you raised me here." Jo answered, cautiously.

"By myself. Don't you remember the old blue house we use to live in before your daddy died?"

"Yeah." Jo answered, she remembered that house.

"Why don't you and Hanna move there? It right out back and Hanna will have a home to herself not a Roadhouse that she has shared with everyone that stops by."

"And Dean?"

"Well, you can talk to Dean about it and if you want it…its yours." Ellen said, laying down the keys on the table, Jo was sitting at, and Jo took them.

"Ok, thanks mom. I'll ask them both." Jo said, as she was a talking rough-looking Sam walk in and sat down at the bar.

"Hey, Sam." Jo said, getting up and joining him at the bar.

"Morning, sweetie. Coffee?" Ellen asked. Sam nodded and thanked Ellen.

"You sleep good?" Jo asked.

"No, I didn't go to bed until like 3." Sam informed Jo.

"Let me guess, Hanna was wide-awake."

"Yup, and then her and Dean had to start playing around…throwing stuff."

"You should have just played some slow country music and Hanna would have fell right to sleep."

"Hanna started telling Dean stuff about her friends, he would pick on everything she said…and she bit him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was holding her arms and legs…she bite him on the arm." Jo and Ellen laughed they both knew about little biting habit.

"What were you and Ash talking about last night?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was wondering what your mom said was true."

"What did she say?"

"That the hunter, Hank, was my dad's brother."

"Oh, yeah. She told me that too. So is it?"

"The records say that Hank is one of my dad's brothers."

"One?" Jo inquired.

"Yes…he's got several…" Sam said, leaving out their names because he didn't want to be the one to tell Jo and Ellen, the person they blamed for Bill's death was actually Bill's stepbrother.

"Just more Winchesters then you and Dean expected?"

"Yes…a lot more." Jo smiled and got up to start off her day.

* * *

It was around one o'clock when Dean finally got up. He woke up Hanna getting out of the bed and tripping over Sam's stupid cot. Jo asked Hanna if she wanted to go to store with her for supplies. Hanna jumped in excitement…she loved shopping! Jo told her to go get dressed then Hanna asked Dean if he would join them. He asked Jo if it was okay and they headed out to the grocery store in the Impala, leaving Sam and Ellen at the Roadhouse

TBC

**Author's Note:** Thankz! Come on REVIEW…TELL me what you think! Srry for the wait but I was happy with this chapter b/c of there is not drama, action, or adventure. So read this cheezy chapter b/c the action and drama is soon 2 come! THANKZ again!


	9. Followin' and Shoppin'

**A Secret Told…**

**Followin' and Shoppin'**

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING SPN or anything that you may recognized.

It was one thirty in the afternoon, getting warmer by the minute, and the Roadhouse was running a little slow. Jo told Sam that business would pick around six or seven when hunters need to rest up for a hunt later that night. Sam was looking for any hunts or unusual clippings in the newspaper and on an old laptop Ash let him borrow. Sam's attention was drawn to his uncle, Hank Winchester, when he walked into the Roadhouse and whispered something to Ellen. They left the bar and when to the hallway, where they were talking, Ellen doesn't look happy about whatever Hank was saying, and looked worried. Shortly after, Hank left the Roadhouse and walked to his truck. Sam saw Ellen go back to working then Sam left his booth and walked out the door of the Roadhouse. He saw Hank sitting in his truck, a 1969 Toyota, talking on the phone, after hanging up he started his truck and left, heading east. Sam returned to the Roadhouse, asking Ellen if there was a car or truck he could borrow from her. She lent him Jo's car, that she had the extra key too. Sam thanked her then left the Roadhouse, and headed east.

* * *

Before they could leave, Jo had to get Hanna's car seat out of her car to Dean's Impala.

"Whoa …wait. What you doing?" Dean asked as Jo walked up with the car seat.

"The dumbest thing ever." Hanna snapped as she walked up beside the Impala.

"Putting Hanna's car seat in the car." Jo answered.

"I know that…why putting in the Impala. Hanna doesn't need it." Dean said.

"Thank you!"

"Actually, she does. The law says any child under 4'9" needs to be in a car seat and Hanna is not even 4 feet yet." Jo said as she waited for Dean to move outside of her way.

"But…"

"But what?"

"The Impala don't usually sport car seats." Dean said moving to the front of the Impala.

"Well, sweetie, it will today." Jo said as she put the car seat in the Impala. "Hanna…"

"You know, I don't really need it." Hanna said as Jo shut the car door and Hanna belted her seatbelt. Dean was sitting in the car when Jo got in. They got to the store within twenty minutes and the conversation on the way, there was nothing more than Jo and Hanna arguing about the reason why she had to sit in the car seat. Dean and Jo talked a little about Hanna's past.

"Ok. We are here." Jo said as Dean stopped the car.

"I got the list!!" Hanna said as she jumped out of the car.

"I know…Stop yellin'." Jo said as she and Dean got out of the Impala and Hanna followed them. They walked up to the store, about halfway there, Jo felt someone touching her hand. It was Dean, then his fingers intertwined with hers as they continue walking up to the store. Little Hanna led them, until she saw them holding hands, then playfully sing "Red Rover Rover" as Jo finished with "Come on over" and Hanna ran in between their conjoined hands. They picked her up and Dean noticed how light-feathered she was. They reach the main road in front of the store and Jo told Hanna to take her hand.

"I got Dean's." Hanna said swinging her and Dean's hand out so Jo could see them.

"Carry me, please." Hanna said as they entered the store. Dean smiled and picked up his little girl. Jo got a shopping basket, while Hanna pointed and told Dean where he needs to go.

"Ok. Hanna let me see the list." Jo said, holding out her hand.

"No I got it. I'll tell you what you need to get."

"All right. What's first?" Jo asked as she walked down the first isle

"Hey, what's that say?" Hanna whispered at Dean.

"Paper Towels." Dean told her.

"Paper Towel…mama." Hanna said as Dean and Hanna caught up with Jo.

"There not on this isle…what's next?" Jo asked.

Hanna turned to Dean and he told her, "4 things of ketchup."

"Ok. Hanna go get some cookies and do not run!" Jo told her after hearing Dean tell Hanna what was next. Dean let Hanna down and she handed him the paper.

"Ok, mama." Hanna said as she turned to the left to go get her cookies.

"Can I see that list?" Jo asked and Dean handed it to her.

"Dean?" Hanna asked as she returned back to the isle. "Come with me."

"Mmm…yeah." Dean answered, leaving Jo Hanna and Dean walked to the 'cookie' isle and looked for Hanna's cookies.

"There they are." Hanna pointed at the second shelf from the top and started to climb.

"No, Hanna. I'll get them." Dean said, easily, reached up and got them. "Here."

"Thank you." Hanna said, "I'll race you back to Mama." Hanna said as she took off.

"Hanna…" Dean said to get her attention, but too late she was gone. Hanna went down all the isles looking for her mother and then she hit something or someone.

"Excuse me…Sorry." Hanna said as she looked up.

"It is ok…Hanna." The man said with a mysterious grin and bend down to her level with her.

"Hey, Gordon." Hanna said as she recognized the man.

"Hey."

"You haven't been to the Roadhouse in a while." Hanna said as she slowly backed into the shelf behind her.

"Yeah, well I have been on a hunt. I haven't had time to stop by the Roadhouse." Gordon said as he leaned back up.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you later. Ok?" Hanna said as she prepared to run.

"Ok." Gordon said as Hanna took back off running to find her mom. Jo was at the cash register waiting for her turn to ring her items, when Hanna came running up to her.

"Hanna, I told you about running. Where's Dean?" Jo asked as she pointed her finger at her.

"I don't know, and I know you did," Hanna said as she gasped for air and continues, "Mama…" Hanna said, leaned in and hugged her mom.

"What? What is it, Hanna?" Jo asked as Hanna let her go.

"Gordon is here." Hanna whispered.

Jo, immediately, asked again, "Where is Dean?" Hanna shook her head.

"Ok. Stay here. I will be right back! Stay right in this line. Don't move…unless it's your turn to go…ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hanna answered as Jo placed the packed shopping basket on the floor. Jo, luckily, found Dean who was looking for Hanna, on her first choose.

"Dean?"

"What? Jo, Don't worry…I'll find Hanna."

"I know where she is. She is in line."

"Oh. Ok."

"Come on." Jo said as she took Dean's hand.

"Ok. What's the hurry?"

"Nothing, just come on."

* * *

Sam followed Hank to the courthouse, post office, and bank. Now, Sam waited for Hank to come out of an old barn that had been about thirty minutes. Then, Hank walked out, was carrying a duffle bag. Hank threw it in the back of his truck as he got in the driver's seated. Sam waited for Hank to pull off the road that lead to the old barn before he dared, went down there to check out the barn. Then, Sam got out of the truck and heading down to the barn. The barn looked as if someone dressed it up to be a haunted house or something. Sam got to the front of the barn and opened the door that was not locked. He looked around before walking in and then he did. Sam walked in and inside this barn was another door that had four pad locks on it. One at the top, two in the middle, and one at the bottom. Sam noticed it was like a box inside a box or a room inside a house, but the only way through was the locked door. Sam picked the locks and noticed that on the locks there was something wet and walked inside the room. When he stepped in the lights, came on, on every wall was guns and a line of papers everywhere in a row. There were knives above and around the door. Sam, shortly, walked in the middle of the room, that slit into two other rooms with a room full of books and other was full of boxes and dust as if someone really needed to clean it. Sam noticed a flashing red light…it was a security camera.

TBC

**Author's Note:** Thankz! Come on REVIEW…TELL me what you think!


	10. Discussions

**A Secret Told…**

** Discussions **

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING SPN or anything that you may recognized.

**Notes: **THANK YOU to everyone who add me to the favorite author, author alert, and the story to story alerts, favorite story. I am deeply admired by it! Thankz xxJinx13xx for Beta-ing me!!

It was three when Dean, finally, walked in the Roadhouse. Sam had been waiting for him since 2:17 and when he walked through that door, Sam walked right up to him,

"Dude, I got to talk to you." They both say in unison.

"Ok. Hi, to you too there, Sam." Jo said as walked up beside them. Immediately, Sam and Dean walked to the back of the Roadhouse and when outside.

"What is it?" Sam asked Dean.

"No.no. You go first." Dean replied anxiously.

"No. No. You."

"K, well, guess who was at the store and approached Hanna."

"Gordon?"

"Yeah, that son of a bitch was there."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't see him. He talked to Hanna and Hanna told Jo. Jo got me out of there before I saw him."

"Well, that was a good thing."

"You bet you're ass that was good. If I would have saw him…I…I'm not even going to go there. Now, what you got to tell me?"

"OK. You know Hank, dad's brother?"

"Yeah…you been talking him lately."

"Well, he is a hunter."

"How do you know?" Sam takes a small tape out of his pocket and shows it to Dean.

"This. This is the security tape that I snaked from Hank's storage."

"Ok, Sam? I'm not getting your point?"

"You think he knows about the demon? You think Dad told him?"

"I don't know, maybe. If he did I'm not surprised I mean…he is Dad's brother." Dean said as Jo walked out and joined their conversation.

"Are you two talking about Hank again?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. How long have you known him?" Sam asked. "Almost forever. Once, I heard my dad tell me that he was his step-brother or something, but my mom said he was joking. Why?" Jo answered.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how he became a hunter." Sam explained as Dean started to leave him.

"All right, well, will you two help Hanna with the groceries," Jo asked as Dean turned and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sam said as he and Dean headed out to the Impala. Dean had parked in the back because it was closest to the storage room. When Sam and Dean turned the corner, they saw the hood of the Impala was up. Dean walked over, put down the hood and looked at a spooked Hanna on her knees behind the steer wheel.

"HEY! You scared me!" Hanna yelled as she blows the horn at Dean and Sam.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Looking for the trunk button."

"It doesn't have one." Dean said as he and Sam walked to the side of the Impala.

"Then how do you open it?" Hanna asked as she took Dean's hand helping her out the Impala. Sam walked to the back and opened the trunk.

"Like this." Sam said.

"Hanna, you get the stuff and out of the back and me and Sam get this." Dean said as he saw Hanna trying to pull a grocery bags out of the trunk and Hanna agreed.

"Where are we putting them?" Sam asked holding three cartons of beer.

"In the storage room…" Hanna answered with two full bags, "Wait, I got the key." Hanna hurried in front of Sam, who was at the storage room door.

"Do you know what key it is?" Dean asked as he joined them with his hands full.

"Yes, This one." Hanna answered as she turned and showed Dean the key. Dean nodded and punched Sam in the shoulder as Hanna unlocked the door. Hanna finished unlocked the back seat before Sam and Dean did and she sat in the back of the Impala as they unload the rest.

"Daddy?" Hanna asked as she played with lock on the box on the floor of the back seat.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he exited the storage room.

"What's in this box?"

"Some stuff." Dean said, leaned beside his baby as Sam exited the storage room and locked the door.

"Like what?"

"Pictures…" Sam answered as he shut the trunk of the Impala.

"Really? I love pictures!" Hanna said, as she was interrupted by Ellen.

"Dean?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Dean said as he stood up straight and looked at Ellen.

"What 'really' happened at the store?" Ellen asked as Jo followed behind her.

"Well, I didn't see Gordon, but Hanna did and then Jo came and got me before I could see him." Dean answered.

"Do you think he is following you?"

"I don't know for sure…maybe."

"Mama, if Gordon is following us, he won't dare show his face, here."

"Why? Why can't Gordon come here anymore?" Hanna asked as she appeared from behind of Dean.

"Because Gordon was the person who shot at you, Dean and Sam in your room." Jo answered her question as she bet down to her daughter level.

"Why did he do that?" Hanna asked with serious eyes.

"Because he wants to hurt me." Sam said.

"But why?"

"He thinks I'm a bad person." Sam explained.

"But you're not."

"You know that, but Gordon refuses to believe it so he wants to hurt me, so by me being here and Gordon being the person that wants to hurt me, it won't be best for him to show his face here," Sam paused so Hanna could take what he was saying in and he smiled as he continued, "Unless you want to see your daddy in a blind rage and going crazy."

"Yes, I do." Hanna said as he face lit up, "It would be funny."

"No…it won't." Jo said as she picked up Hanna, "Now, let's go inside." Jo headed inside as Hanna waved everyone else 'Bye', leaving Ellen, Dean, and Sam.

"After you? Anything you two like to tell me?" Ellen asked as Dean shut the back door of the Impala and looked at Dean then Sam.

"Well…" Dean started.

"Basically, Gordon thinks because I have this powers. I am evil and he wants me dead." Sam said as he finished.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Ellen asked as Dean passed her, heading for the Roadhouse.

"We're not sure yet." Sam answered.

"But when we do you'll be the first to know." Dean snapped as he turned around before walking into Roadhouse.

"Watch your tongue with me, boy. If someone after you and you are here then it is my business, plus if my daughter and granddaughter is involved, then I better be the first to know." Ellen snapped back as she walked past Dean and went into the Roadhouse.

"What's her problem?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Worried about Gordon I guess." Sam answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to kill Gordon if I see him again. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." Sam answered as he joined him at the backdoor of the Roadhouse.

"Ahem!" A noise from behind, made Sam and Dean look before entering the Roadhouse. "Sam Winchester…" The noise became a voice, causing Sam and Dean to look again, but no one was there.

"Look…" Dean said as he pointed to the roof. There was Hank Winchester sitting on the edge of the Roadhouse with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Hank?" Sam asked as Hank jumped down onto the dumpster and before jumping on the ground, throws the beer bottle in it.

"So you know me?"

"More like…heard of you."

"I'm sure. Who told you…Ellen, Bobby," Hank paused as his feet touched the ground, "or John?"

"What do you want?" Dean said as he entered the conversation.

"I want to know why he was sneaking around my…barn." Hank said as he walked up to

the Impala. "Also, he followed me around all day today." Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Hank.

"I told him to follow you." Ellen said as she walked back out of the Roadhouse door.

"Oh, well. Ellen, I don't need a damn babysitter so don't bother sending me one." Hank said as he touched the Impala.

"Get your hands off my car." Dean snapped and Hank looked up at him then lifted his finger.

"Sorry. A little dirty…your dad would have wanted it cleaned."

"Like you knew him." Dean snapped at Hank, who turned to walk away.

"Unlike many hunters, I won't kill you for sneaking around…Though, Ellen I prefer you to leave people out of my business." Hank said as he left them as he headed to the front of the Roadhouse.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"Hank is laid-back guy, but like most people something gets on his nerves and following him is one of them." Ellen explained.

"So he jokes about hunters killing people?" Dean asked. Ellen gave him a dirty look as she headed back into the Roadhouse.

"Wait, Dean." Sam said as Dean headed into the Roadhouse.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Did you hear him say 'Bobby'?"

"Yeah, he said Ellen, Bobby and Dad."

"You think Bobby knew Dad had a brother?"

"Could…it doesn't matter." Dean said as Sam walked in front of him, "Plus, my baby's not dirty…" Sam continued walking and entered the Roadhouse. "I'll wash you later." Dean said as he patted the hood of his baby.

As Dean entered the Roadhouse, Hanna came running up to him. Dean lifted her in his arms and went to an empty booth. Jo joined them at the booth as the three talked as Sam walked to the bar and sat down. He could see Dean in Hanna…the color of her eyes, her skin tone, though some strands of her hair was blonder then the other but Dean's tan took over. Sam stopped watching them and turned away, asking Ellen for a beer.

TBC

**Author's Note:** Thankz! Come on REVIEW…TELL me what you think!


	11. Pebbles', 'Scooby Doo', and Cats

**A Secret Told…**

'**Pebbles', 'Scooby Doo', and Cats**

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING SPN or anything that you may recognized.

**Notes: **THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Thankz xxJinx13xx for Beta-ing me!!

Hanna had left to take a shower while Jo and Dean talked.

"You have fun?" Jo asked as she pointed at the Candyland board game on the floor.

"Oh. A little. 'Twister' was much funnier." Dean said as he pointed at the Twister pad on the corner and stood up. Jo sat down on the bed, smiling at the thought of Dean playing Twister.

"I bet. Did you fall?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Jo nodded in reply.

"You done working?"

"Yeah, unless mama wants me to do something." Dean leaned up against the wall.

"Dean…sit." Jo said as she slid over on the bed. Dean didn't argue and sat down beside her. "So, Hanna really likes you."

"Yeahâ€¦is that ok?"

"Yeah…yeah. Of course. You're her father, she should." Jo answered. Then came a moment of silence, while they thought of what to say. "Dean," Jo turned to look at him, "Would you like to move in with me and Hanna at my old house?" Another moment of silence while Dean thought of his answer. "There's five rooms in the house, so Sam can stay, too." Jo added, following another moment of silence. "Dean, are you going to answer?" Jo said at her last nerve.

"Yes, I was just waiting for you to stop." Dean, finally, spoke. "Jo, yes, I would like to stay with you and Hanna if you don't mind and I'll ask Sam if he wants to, too. Though I'm sure he won't mind either." Dean concluded.

"Oh, good. No, I don't mind. I was, actually, hoping you would."

"Ok, thank you." Dean said.

"What's your plan with Gordon?"

"If I see him. I kill him."

"Dean…"

"No. He is a monster, Jo, he is not going to stop for no one."

"Yeah, I understand." Jo looked down. Dean placed his hand on Jo's for comfort.

"Jo, he is not going away. He is another person that can't stand us, Winchesters, and wants us dead."

"Is he after you too?" Jo asked, breaking Dean's comfort and looked into Dean's green eyes.

"Yeah, he does not like me that much."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Mama!!" Hanna screamed, standing in the doorway as Jo and Dean turned their attention to her.

"What? What is it, honey?" Jo asked her daughter who was standing with a towel wrapped around her little body and another towel on her head, that was about to fall.

"Where's my Scooby Doo gown?" Hanna asked.

"In the dryer. Ask Grandma to get it for you." Jo answered her.

"Ok." Hanna left them, again, and Jo turned back around and caught a glimpse of the clock that read 10:52.

"God, it almost 11 o'clock." Jo said as Hanna walked back in the room with her underwear in her hand and her Scooby-Doo gown on.

"Daddy, you like my underwear?" Hanna asked Dean, as she showed them to Dean. "It's Pebbles from the Flintstones"

"I like them. They're pretty."

"Hanna Sue. Put your underwear on." Jo said in a stern vioce as she slapped Hanna's hand.

"But they are." Hanna added as she slipped on her pretty Pebbles underwear in front of them. "Mama, I'm going to sleep in Ash's room and Ash and Sam are going to sleep in my room. Is that okay?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because they're already asleep in it."

"K. Its fine by me, but you better not stay up all night playing on Ash's computer."

"I won't. I promise." Hanna said with serious eyes and she yawned.

"You sleepy?" Dean asked, tickling her stomach.

"Yeah." Hanna said as she tried to tickle him, but he held her back. Dean picked her up as he laid down on the bed. "You're not sleepy…you can't be sleepy."

"Yes, I can." Hanna said, sitting on his stomach as he stopped tickling her.

"Hanna, show your daddy, how you wake up people." Jo said.

"Ok." Hanna said as she started rubbing her butt on Dean's stomach and started to sing, "Wiping my heiny, Wiping my heiny."

"Hey. Get you butt off of me." Dean as he lifted Hanna on over his head, where their foreheads were touching, and Hanna still sang the song as Jo took her from Dean.

"Imagine. Waking up with her doing it on your face and singing that ridiculous song." Jo said.

"I love my song. I made it myself." Hanna said as she laid her head on Jo's shoulder.

"You ready to go to bed?" Jo asked.

"Yes." Hanna said as she nodded her head.

"Ok." Jo said as she carried Hanna out of the room to Ash's. Dean followed behind them, pulling Hanna's hair to make her turn around, and smiled at Dean. "All right, sleep tight, ok?" Jo said, after placing Hanna on Ash's waterbed.

"Ash's got a cool bed." Dean said sitting on it.

"It use to have fish in it." Hanna said as she got herself comfortable.

"What happened to them?" Dean asked.

"I killed them." Hanna said, taking Dean by surprised.

"Really?" Dean asked turning to Jo, who was nodded her head.

"It won't my fault. I had to kill them because Ash wanted some fish for Christmas. I don't know he meant new fish, I thought he wanted 'fish food'."

"Like seafood?" Jo helped her explained.

"Yeah, Seafood" Dean nodded in agreement.

"Well, good night, sweetie." Jo said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Nite, mama." Hanna said, hugging her, and then lend back up. "Nite, Daddy." Hanna added as she hugged Dean, and he hugged her back.

"Nite." Dean said as he hugged her tight.

"Daddy?" Hanna inquired as Dean pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see them pictures tomorrow?" Hanna asked as she rolled on her side.

"Maybe…we'll see." Dean said, standing up.

"Ok," Hanna said.

"Sweet dreams…" Jo said as her and Dean walked out and she turned off the lights. Hanna waited a few minutes, then got up, and checked the hallway. The coast was clear and Hanna shut the door, ran to the computer, and turned it on.

"What pictures?" Jo asked in the hallway.

"Oh. Nothing just some pictures of me and Sam when we were little." Dean answered.

"Aww, can I see?" She asked, entering the room.

"Maybe…" Dean said. Jo turned around and look Dean in the eye. He looked at her, but broke eye contact when Jo kissed Dean's lips. Dean, immediately, kissed her back as he pushed Jo's hair out of her face. They paused and looked at each other again, before entering another furious kiss. Dean pushed her into the wall as she tucked at his shirt and felt his arms. Dean lifted Jo up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they entered into another long kiss.

"Ahem." Ellen said as she stood in the doorway as Jo and Dean broke the kiss. Jo slid down Dean's sides until her feet touched the floor. "If you two are going to do that. Have a little sense and respect for others and shut the door." Ellen added as she slammed the door and left them. Jo looked Dean as he drew closer to her face.

"No, Dean. I got to go wash." Jo said as she turned her head.

"Later…after."

"No after…I got to go now." Jo said as she walked to the dresser drawer.

"Ok, you're mom killed the mood anyway." Dean said as he sat on the bed.

"Later," Jo added she left the room to go wash. Dean laid on the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

When Jo got out of the shower, she went other room, and put on her clothes. She tip-toed around, being quiet as possible not to wake Dean, who was asleep on her bed. Finally, when she got dressed and when to check on Hanna, who was fast asleep, so it seemed. She walked back into her room and patted Dean on the arm, asking him to move over. Dean slide back until he hit wall, and Jo laid beside him. When she got comfortable, Dean placed his arm around her, and she accepted it. She backed closer to him and whispered, "Good night, Dean."

"Nite, Jo."

Hanna heard footsteps heading to Ash's room and quickly put the computer on stand-by, jumping in the bed. She closed her eyes and started twirling her bangs as if she being asleep. Jo opened the door, walked in, looked around, before leaving turned off the lights and shut the door, leaving a little crack opened as a little light could get through. Hanna waited for a while making sure no one else was going to come in and jumped up. She looked out the door, seeing if anyone else out in the hall, turned on the light in the room, and closed the door.

Around one, Hanna was getting sleepy and started to shut down the computer, when she heard something scraping on something outside. She was scared but she wanted to know what it was, so she went to check it out. Before going outside, Hanna grabbed a flashlight to see what the noise was. She wondered if it was a demon or a reaper. 'A reaper,' she thought she always wanted to see a reaper. She walked out the backdoor, there was nothing there. Then a can fell to the ground and Hanna fell to the ground. She dropped her flashlight and rolled to the dumpster. Hanna crawled to the dumpster and got the flashlight before standing back up. When she got up, a cat jumped in front of her and she jumped as it jumped on the dumpster.

"There you are." Hanna sighed as she saw it was a cat on the dumpster, scrapping it. "You scared me you, stupid cat." Hanna picked up a rock and threw it at the dumpster. She hit it, and the cat jumped on the roof, and ran away. Hanna started to turn around, but was stopped by a hand over mouth. She screamed, and kicked as the hand pick her up, but was muffled by the hand.

"Shh. Don't want your daddy to hear you." Hanna quit kicking when she fainted and her limp body was carried away from the Roadhouse.

TBC

**Author's Note:** Ok! What do you think?! Review and tell me your thoughts...


	12. There Is Always A Day After

**A Secret Told...**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING OF SPN!! I wish but I don't…just Hanna and Hank is mine.

**Chapter 12**

**There Is Always A Day After...**

When Dean woke up, he saw nothing but eyes in front of him but hazel eyes. Sammy's hazel eyes.

"What?!" Dean asked as he closed his eyes, "Go away!" Sam stood up as Dean pushed his arm away.

"Hanna is missing," Sam paused before telling Dean the complete truth, "She's been kidnapped"

"WHAT?!" Dean asked as he rose from the bed, "When? Where is she?" _Hanna_, he thought.

Sam moved as he knew this would be his brother reaction to the news. Sam calmly said,

"We don't know yet, and we are not sure, where exactly she is"

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands as he rubbed his face, he said,

"We?"

"Yes, Ash is looking at the little evidence, we got up from outside, Ellen is calling people that she knows to see if they have seen her and Jo…" Sam breathed as he looked away and back at Dean.

"Jo is doing everything she can not to think about it" Dean said as he got up from the bed and started to head out the room then he turned to Sam.

"Alright, then lets go help Ash"

"Okay" Sam answered as he looked at Dean, who nodded and walked out the door, though, they didn't go far before meeting Ellen in the hallway.

"Morning Dean" Ellen said as she stopped in front of the boys.

"Yeah, right, you got anything?" Dean asked.

"No, not yet. I was hoping to see if Ash has got anything on Gordon" Ellen replied.

"Gordon?!" Dean yelled as he turned to Sam with wide eyes full of anger and worry.

"Yes," Ellen said as she then realized Dean's reaction and looked at Sam, "You didn't tell him?"

Sam started to say something but Dean beat him to it, "No, I guess he forgot to  
mention it," Dean stared Sam in the eyes as he looked around then back at Ellen,

"Gordon?"

"We weren't sure if it was him and I knew you wouldn't take it so well" Sam quickly answered before Dean went mad, "Good job by the way"

Dean scoffed and started to say something but Ellen interrupted, "Well, we  
are sure now. That is why I got to talk to Ash so he can get information on him"

Sam and Dean nodded in agreement and followed Ellen to Ash's room.

After Ellen knocked on the door three times and kicked it she opened it, and Ash was at his flat screen, light brown laptop with stickers all over it. The clear sticker across the mouse pad that read, _'Dr. Badass',_ caught Dean's attention.

His room was full of stuff, the floor, the wall, even the bed was covered in papers, Playboy magazines, and empty beer bottles.

"Ash, it's Gordon" Ellen said as she pushed the stack of Playboy magazines on the floor.

"You sure?" Ash asked as he turned around in his chair.

"Yes. Hank called me back and he said he talked to Gordon. He said Gordon kidnapped her last night or early this morning"

"Can we trust Hank?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He won't lie about this. By the way, he wants you two to call him" Ellen said as she took out her cell phone.

"Here. I got to pretend everything fine so no one here will notice. Keep working and tell us if you find anything that could help"

"Alright. Will do" Ash said as he turned back around to his laptop and started typing. Ellen left the room along with Sam and Dean; continuing down the hall while Sam and Dean turned face each other.

"Here" Sam said, handing the phone to Dean.

"What?"

"You call, he knows you. You've talked to him."

"You're kiddin' me?" Dean took the phone and flipped it open, searching through Ellen's contact list. He found Hank's contact, but there was three different numbers.

"There's three numbers" Sam looked at the phone over Deans' shoulder before speaking,

"Its probably the phone number with the number one in front of it; probably is his cell" Sam guessed as Dean pushed OK as the phone keys lit up blue.

"Watch this be his wife or something" Dean mumbled as the phone rang. After the third ring a voice came over the line, answering the call.

"Hello?" the stern voice greeted.

"Is this Hank?" Dean questioned as Sam leaned down nearer to phone to hear the man, hopefully Hank's, side of the conversation.

"Yeah," Hank paused, "Whose these?"

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Dean. Winchester"

"Oh," Hank paused before replying, "Hey"

"Ellen said you wanted us to call you" Dean informed Hank, hoping he could help.

"Yeah; Gordon said to tell you that you and Sam must follow by his rules if you ever wanted to see Hanna again" Hank relayed the message to Dean.

"What are the rules?"

"Sam got to visit Gordon at Spivey's Corner around eight tonight. No later. He MUST go alone. No weapons and, no cops"

"That it?"

"Yes, though Dean, I would tell Sam to at least carry a blade. Gordon's not to be trusted" Hank warned.

"Thanks, but we already know that"

"Right, well…" Hank said as he paused again, "Bye"

"Bye" Dean closed the phone and looked at Sam, who had a disgusted look on his face.

"What?!" Dean asked

"'Bye'? That all you can say is 'Bye'. He is just helping us?"

"He said the same thing. What else would you want me to say?" Dean scoffed.

"'Thanks' maybe" Sam suggested.

"Whatever, Sam" Dean mumbled as he rolled his eyes and look at the time, "It's 12:05"

"Hank said Gordon wants me to meet him at eight tonight so what do we do until then?" Sam asked Dean.

"We go looking for Hanna. If Gordon's got her and he wants to meet us tonight he won't keep her there" Dean started down the hallway.

"Ok. But Dean," Sam said as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder causing him to turn around, "Gordon said for me to meet him, not you and me"

"Sam, you're not going alone. He thinks you're evil. HE WANTS YOU DEAD SAM!" Dean shouted in frustration.

"Dean, I'll be fine. I can handle myself. If I go by myself, he may tell me where Hanna is" Sam tried to reason.

"That's a long shot, Sam. He could also kill you" Dean argued his own point at not wanting Sam to meet Gordon by himself.

"I don't think, he'll kill me" Sam tried to reassure his brother.

"We still don't know Sam" Dean said as he turned and started walking into the bar.

It was around 4:30 when the bar, finally, slowed down enough that Ellen went to help Dean, Sam and Ash, hoping that together they could come up with a plan.

The trio was sitting in a booth situated closest to the bar but far away from the other hunters in the Roadhouse. Dean and Sam sat side by side on one side of the booth while Ash sat on the other.

There were a few papers and Ash's laptop sitting on the table; Ash worked on his laptop as Dean and Sam looked through the various papers that strewn the wooden table top.

"You got a plan, yet?" Ellen asked as she approached and sat down beside Ash; all three men looked up at her.

"Well, sort of a plan" Dean answered Ellen's question, as Dean looked down at the papers again,

"What is it?" Ellen questioned when Dean gave no other information regarding the 'plan'.

"Well," Sam took over for his brother and began to explain, "Spivey's Corner is about an hour away and Gordon won't have Hanna there with him with the risk of anyone of us getting in there and getting her back so…"

"He mostly likely is wanting you go to there for another reason" Ellen finished for Sam as she began to understand the plan that they had been thinking up.

Ash stopped typing, "Okay. Here are the places between here and Spivey's Corner," Ash turned his laptop around for everyone to see. The screen has a list of places between the Roadhouse and Spivey's Corner in reds and pictures, "So it will take you at least a good hour depending on traffic to get from here to there" Ash calculated,

"So it's around 4:40," Ellen said reading the clock on the wall and back at Sam, "You need to leave a little before seven. I'll close the bar early tonight so when you get back we'll have some privacy"

Ellen got up from the booth as Ash followed her to get a beer, leaving Sam and Dean to talk.

Silence to over for a while between the brothers as they thought hard about their next words. Dean looked through papers while Sam looked around before killing the silence.

"Look, Dean. I'll be okay. If Gordon does something I'll be ready; which I don't think he will" Sam quickly added the last part when he saw the glare that Dean was sending him.

Dean looked as Sam with narrow eyes as he finished, "Okay Sam. But I'm still going with you," Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean continued, "Ill be on this road, Boney Mills, it's 'bout five minutes away. Gordon won't even see me, and if he pulls something, I'll be there" Dean said, leaving no room for disagreement; Sam knew there was no point in trying when Dean got it into his head that he was doing something, but he tried anyway in the hope that one day it might work. Today was evidently not that day.

"Fine," Sam agreed, "But that is only when I call you. You can't be hiding out back waiting and watching; you stop at that road and stay there until I call or you hear guns"

"Okay, Sam" Dean agreed as he motioned for Sam to get out of his way so he could get out.

TBC

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. The story coming to an end soon. I thank DeanBeanWinchester for Beta-ing me and I am dedicating this chapter to IheartJA for her careness. Thank you 2 for your help and time. Hope you all like this chapter. Please Review!! :)


	13. The HelloGoodbye Dinner

**A Secret Told...**

**Disclaimer:**I OWN NOTHING OF SPN!! I wish but I don't…just Hanna and Hank is mine.

**Chapter 13**

**The Hello...Goodbye Dinner**

When Dean and Sam reached Spivey's Corner, it was 6:32p.m., they left the Roadhouse around 6:15 and made good time getting there, before 7:00p.m. Dean drove around until he noticed an old-worn down grocery store with the car he remembered Gordon drove, when they meet him on his second vampire hunt. Sam saw it too, as he looked at every aspect of it.

Dean turned on the next road and continued down, it until they reached a little grill. Dean pulled in; it had been almost a whole day since they had eaten. They got out of the Impala and began to walk up the steps to the grill. Sam stopped as he stretched his neck out to look at something.

Dean turned away before opening the door, and asked, "What?"

"It's Hank's truck." Sam replied as he looked at the 1995 Chevy, navy blue, pick-up truck between a green Saturn and a red 4x4 Dodge.

"You sure?" Dean asked as he looked at the truck and opened the entrance door to the grill.

When Sam and Dean walked in, the grill was small but had funky wallpaper. It was pictures of cases files like files you see on Law and Order, but it was the store's wallpaper.

Sam noticed he was right, he saw Hank sitting at the table with a young, skinny blonde girl and a short young woman, as Dean's eyes were looking at the wallpaper. The young blonde got up and walked up to Sam and Dean.

"Hey, welcome to 'Hello…Goodbye', I'm Mandy, please take a seat wherever you like." The young girl followed Dean, who walked up to the booth behind Hank, and sat down. Sam followed his brother's lead in joining him a seat behind where Hank was sitting. The girl passed out, the menus and put some napkins on the table, and asked,

"What would ya like to drink this evening?" Dean looked at the menu, as Sam ordered a Coke.

"You got any beer?"

"No, I wish…they say it is a family business so no alcohol beverages are sold here." The young girl replied. Dean nodded his head and said,

"I'll have a Coke then."

"Ok, I'll right back with your drinks." The young girl walked away, as Hank turned around and looked at Dean and Sam.

"Hey, surprised to see you here." Hank said as Sam turned away to look at Hank and Dean looked up.

"Hank, shut up." The young woman said as throw a French fry at him, "I was talking to you."

"Sorry, one sec." Hank said as he turned to the woman, then back to Sam and Dean. "So, I'm guessing you two, are going to see Gordon tonight."

"Yeah, that's the plan. Why you got a problem with that?" Dean said as Hank slide himself back so he was leaning up against the wall while sitting in the booth.

The young girl appeared with their drinks and places them on napkins. "Hank, I wish you would leave the customers alone."

"I wish you would go away and never come back, unfortunately that just won't happen." The young girl flipped Hank off as she asked Dean and Sam their orders. Sam and Dean ordered the almost the same thing though Dean asked for extra onions on this burger and a piece of pie. Mandy handed the order to the boy and older woman working in the back and returned to her seat beside the young woman.

"Ok. Continue." Mandy said as the young woman started talking, and Hank slides out of the booth. He walked out of the grill as Sam back around and look at Dean, who looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked as Sam looked at him.

"I know what you are doing" Sam replied back with anger in his voice.

"And that is?"

"You think Hank is working with Gordon, so you are going to follow him"

"Actually, I'm not, Sam"

"Then what?"

The older woman yelled that the boy's orders were done and Mandy got up and placed them on the table. The boys thanked her as she smiled at both of them.

Hank returned from the back of the grill. He had five beer bottles in his arms and hands. He walked up to Sam and Dean's booth, placed three on the table.

"May I have a seat?" he asked as motioned to Sam, who moved his self and his plate.

"Sorry, just some white, hyper active, skinny, loud mouth, blonde haired girl took my seat." Hank said loud, enough so the young girl, Mandy, could hear him.

"You know what, I am sick of you and your damn mouth." Mandy said as she turned around and then go up.

"Believe me, everyone is." Hank said as the young woman entered the conversation.

"Why do you two even talk?"

"Samantha, I don't think anyone asked for your opinion." Hank snipped at the young woman named Samantha.

"Oh, ok. You wait until the next time you need my help."

"Heck, I won't help him to begin with." Mandy said as she took one of the beer bottles off the table.

"Did I offer you that?" Hank asked as he put the two beers in his hand on the table.

"No, but I took it, didn't I?" Hank rounded his eyes as Mandy walked away to the back of the grill.

"Feisty girl, I tell you." Dean started to eat his burger as Samantha stood up from the booth.

"I'm leavin'" she said as she stopped in front of Hank.

"Alright. Be careful." Hank said as he offered her a beer.

"Thanks, you too. Hope ya'll enjoy the meal." She said as she accepted the favor and walked out. Sam nodded his head at her request and looked back down at his food.

When she was outside, Dean placed a fry in his mouth and said, "She got a big ass for a short person." Immediately, Sam shot a death look at Dean and lifted his drink.

"Yeah, I know."

"She your lady friend?" Dean asked when a smirk on his face. Hank opened his beer bottle and took a sip before replying,

"Na, she's my sister." Sam looked up again as he remembered Ash telling them that their Dad had sisters. Samantha…Samantha Dale, he remembered as he looked out the window and saw her and Mandy talking by the green Saturn.

"Oh," Dean said as he looked at Sam, who was looking out the window.

"So what are ya boys planin' with Gordon?"

"Sam meets up with him. Alone, with no cops." Dean said. Sam looked back at the two when he heard his name.

Hank smiled and then nodded as he asked, "That's it?"

"Yeah"

"Listen. No offense Dean, but if that lunatic had my kid, I would be doin' more than sending my little brother to talk to him."

"Well, Hank." Dean started with anger in his voice, "I really don't give a damn 'bout what you would do with your kids, but I can tell you this; Gordon Walker will pay dearly for whatever he has done to Hanna." Sam watched silently as Dean lift one of Hank's beers, opened it, and took a long swallow.

"Ok, but think Dean; at most Gordon can take her life, or at least she could be just tied to a chair with not even a scrape on her." Hank paused as he looked down at the table as Dean started to say something else, but Hank stopped him. "I'm not tryin' to pick at you or mess with you. I just want you to get through your skull that you can follow Gordon's orders, and it won't even change what does to your daughter."

A long silence fall as Dean continued eating his burger and Sam finished. Sam had been thinking on how to ask this question to Hank. He was in deep thought, thinking of the many ways which he could ask it, when he felt something on his arm.

"Hello…Hello. La La," Hank said as Sam turned a look at him, as he waved the beer bottle around. "Would you like this?"

Sam thought about it for a minute as all his other thoughts went away. "No, no thanks."

"Ok." Hank nodded as he opened it for himself, "So, Sam… why did you follow me? I mean I won't listen to Ellen if my life depended on it."

Before Sam could answer, Dean asked Hank a question, "Why is that? You don't like Ellen?"

"Hell, no. Don't get me wrong, but Ellen ain't nothing but a wannabe hunter. She thinks and believes she knows everything 'bout hunting, but she don't know shit. She's just a Yank. I think Bill could have done better." Hank said as he placed his beer on the table and Sam slid his food aside.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Dean said as he took the last bite in his burger.

"Oh, please, your mother or dad didn't even like her, either. We just accepted her because Bill did." Dean and Sam, both looked up at him. Hank had mentioned their dad and mom.

"You know our mom?" Sam asked Hank with a quiet voice. Dean looked at Sam, who was staring at Hank.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but yeah, I knew her." Hank said as looked Sam in the eyes.

"Yeah, it was a bullshit comment." Dean said as he pushed his plate aside.

"How did you know her?" Sam hurried and asked as he knew Dean was about to leave.

"Your dad, of course. You think he always lived in Kansas? Think again." Hank said as turned to talk to Sam. "Do you know me and him are brothers?"

"Yeah, we found that out on our on." Dean said as he turned as if he was about to stand up.

"Right, well, that's not my fault. John had secrets, he was a stubborn ass just as I am, but at least I told some of my secrets." Hank said as Dean stood up. "I didn't hide things like he did."

"You didn't even know him." Dean spat at Hank as Mandy walked back in.

"That's what you think." Hank said as he stood up and Sam slide out.

"Hey. Sorry for leaving like that." Mandy said as she walked up between Dean and Hank. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you. We were just leaving." Sam said as he took out his wallet and handed her 20 bucks.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your change." Mandy said as started to walk away.

"What time is it?" Dean asked Sam as he ignored Hank.

"7:44 pm."

Mandy returned with the change in her hand. "Keep it. As a tip." Sam said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you." Mandy said, as Dean and Sam walked to the door. "Hope you have a good day."

"You too" Sam said as he tugged Dean out the door.

"Who are they?" Mandy asked as she picked up the plates.

"My nephews"

"Really? Who's their daddy?" Mandy said as she walked behind the counter with the plates.

"John." Hank said as he picked up the beer bottles.

"Who?" Mandy said as she returned, "I didn't hear you."

"John."

"Nuhuh. He's my boo" Mandy cheerfully said as she looked out the window at them. "Lucky boys…they looked nothing like John or you."

Hank made a face and pretended to laugh as pushed the young girl.

Mandy circled around as he caught her arms and wrist as she went to hit him…she missed.

"Best watch it buddy." Mandy said as Hank pushed her into the table.

"Get rid of them. The bitch will kill me if she knew I was drinking during my shift and if I let you and Samantha drink in here."

"Alright. God" Hank said as he walked out and Mandy kicked him in his butt.

"Faster, slow ass."

"What ass?" Hank said as he touched his butt and walked down the steps.

* * *

"Dean, come on." Sam said as he tugged his brother out the door to the stairs.

"I swear to God, I don't know who he thinks he is" Dean said he pulled away from Sam and headed towards the Impala.

"Now you know how I felt." Sam mumbled as he walked behind Dean.

"What?" Dean said as he turned in front of Sam, right behind the Impala.

"You and Hank are just like me and dad."

"What? No… no way. That man is an asshole like all the time. Dad…dad just kept to himself too much."

"Dean, he never told us anything until it was about to happen."

"Not all the time Sam and you know that" Dean was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing.

"Hello."

_"Sam. It's Ellen. You and Dean found Gordon yet?"_

"Yes. We are about to hideout now." Sam said as he motioned to Dean for them to get in the car.

_"Alright, well, I closed the Roadhouse down for tonight."_

"Ok, well, Dean is going to waiting at the side road, Boney Mills, and I'll drive the Impala to the warehouse Gordon is at." Sam said as Dean sat behind the steering wheel, shaking his head no and Sam nodded yes.

_"And hopefully Hanna too"_ Ellen said

"Yeah, Hanna too"

_"Tell Dean that Jo has come back."_

"She did. That's good," Sam turned to face Dean before speaking, "Dean, Jo came back." Sam said as Dean asked if she was okay.

_"I don't know, when I talked to her, she don't talk much. She's with Ash, right now, looking at all the places where Hanna could be"_ Ellen replied

"Alright, well, we are leaving now and heading to Boney Mills, so I'll call you right after I get done talking to Gordon."

_"Ok, be sure to be careful Sam."_

"I will. Bye Ellen"

_"Later."_ Was the last thing, he heard Ellen said as he hung up his cell-phone and looked at the time. 7:48 pm.

Dean pulled on the Boney Mills road that was covered by trees on both sides, driving all the way until he reached a river. He and Sam both got out before Dean went and opened the trunk.

"Ok, Sam. Take this and this." Dean said handing him a hunting knife, that Sam put in his shoe and covered it with his pants. Then Sam's Beretta that Sam tucked under his shirt.

"Dean, I'm taking the Impala, I can't make it to the ware-house in 8 minutes if I walk."

"Ok, but best take care of her and don't let Gordon touch her or anywhere near her"

"Ok, I won't." Sam said as he got behind the wheel and Dean shut the door. As Sam drove away out of Dean's sight, he took off in the direction of the warehouse through the woods.

Looking at the time that read 7:57 pm, Sam gassed the Impala as he pulled in the road towards the warehouse. He parked in the back of it and got out. As he walked up to warehouse, he checked his back for his gun and looked around before walking in.

In the warehouse there were cracks in the walls, exit signs on the doors, and scattered papers and dust all over. Sam walked through the first room, and then through a door that lead him to a big room with stairs.

He started up stairs, but was stopped by some missing steps and several steps that were hanging down. Right when he turned around he heard a gun shot, coming from the front of the warehouse, and a second later, another one as he rushed to the room, he believed the noise came from. He went in and saw …

TBC

**Author's Note: **Ok. Chap. 13! what did you think? I hope you like it, because I'm taking a break from updating (but I'll still write) until my Beta (DeanBeanWinchester) gets done with her exams. Every1 knows how they are...lots of study time! Wish her the best of luck!! Please review because I would love to know what you think. Thankz the ones that do review...you're the best!


End file.
